The Quandary of Suzumiya Haruhi
by KaikouChickamatsu
Summary: A new enemy arises against the SOS Brigade, this one is for a different faction. Nagato and Kyon find themselves fighting them off while Haruhi is oblivious to all of this.
1. Prologue

**The Quandary of Suzumiya Haruhi- Prologue**

**((Disclaimer! I do not own any thing in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

The pressure of light breathing from underneath me brought me back to the state of conciousness. Not until then did I realize that my entire right arm hurt as well as my head. What happened? A quaver from underneath me made me open my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings carefully. _That's weird... isn't this __Nagato's__ apartment?_ Looking down I saw part of North High's sailor girl uniform underneath me. I jumped up as I realized that I was laying sprawled on Nagato's frail looking body. Her left hand was still firmly clutching my right hand even though she was also unconcious. I tried to pull my hand away. _Man she's got a tight grip..._

"Nagato," I said, shaking her with my other hand. "Nagato!" As I shook her I realized that everything was blanketed in an erie darkness, complete with absolutely no sound. The darkness reminded me of something I never wanted to visit again. It reminded me of the time Haruhi and I ended up in closed space at school. Nagato's leg twitched suddenly and I looked back down at her. Let me explain first.

Near the end of the SOS Brigade meeting today, Haruhi jumped at Mikuru and started babling about things they needed to 'aquire' for the club room. An alarm at the back of my mind went off as the strange girl with yellow ribbons started talking about new outfits and ideas of what Mikuru should get while out shopping. Of course Itsuki would do nothing but smile annoyingly so I tried to help the poor time traveling girl. She coward nervously under Haruhi's evil grin, watching her every movement just in case she pounced. But Haruhi ignored her and blantly refused to allow me to come.

"You are not to come this time! You'll just be in the way and lag us behind," she said with a flick of her hand. That was the cue of dismissal of any of my protests for the rest of the day.

Nagato firmly shut her book and everyone prepared to leave. Of course, Mikuru stayed behind to change out of her maid costume and back into her school uniform. The rest of us filed outside of the club room.

"Mikuru! Meet me at the front gate!" With that, she happily skipped off down the stairs and out of sight. Itsuki waved and flashed his twinkling smile at us and walked away. I also turned to leave but found Nagato standing in front of me and jumped. _When did she get there?! _She looked at me with unemotional eyes for a few seconds before blinking.

"What, Nagato?" I asked, regaining my normal composure. She blinked again before speaking.

"Come with me. It is regarding the canopy domain." She turned and started walking away, leaving me standing there. What does she want? I ran after her to catch up. Were they going to start on something?

We walked silently down the steep hill from our school, past stop signs and many houses until we arrived at Nagato's apartment complex. I wanted to ask questions so badly but I knew Nagato wouldn't say a word until we got to her apartment. Both of us walked through the sliding front doors and into the building. We were about to board the elevator when Nagato suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"There is something unfamiliar here," she stated. I looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. But even if you don't see something, if Nagato says something's wrong, there's definately something wrong. The lights in the building suddenly flickered before going off, throwing everything into darkness. Okay, now I'm really starting to freak out. As my night vision started to kick in, I could see Nagato turn around.

"Follow me." Of course I followed her. I'd be dead by now if I never followed what the alien said. I was about to open the front door when Nagato firmly clasped my right hand, stopping me.

What? Nagato kept her eyes dead forward before proceeding first. She lifted up her right hand and touched the door. Instantly she was flung back several feet, dragging me along with her. My arm burned as it was jerked almost out of its socket. We landed heavily on the ground, me falling on top of her, both of us out cold. So now you understand our predicament. Back to where we were...

----------

_NOTE Sorry, I was having problems uploading this yesterday. So I re-uploaded it._

_I believe this fan fiction is what you call a one shot but I'm not sure. It's in Kyon's POV as to try and keep it in character. D I came up with this idea on the way to my grandpa's today. You can think up a lot of coolieo stuff in one hour. xD I've already got an idea on how this plays out so I'll finish it for sure. Hopefully I can stay in character. These guys are so hard to write! I hope I did this one's right. XO Here's hoping_

_Kai_


	2. Chapter One

**The Quandary of Suzumiya Haruhi- Chapter 1**

**((DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

"Oi! Nagato! Wake up!" I nearly yelled. This place was seriously giving me the creeps. To my anxious relief, Nagato's face moved and she opened her eyes slowly. It took her a moment to focus before her eyes landed on me. "Ah, thank goodness…" I sighed, letting out some of the fear that was starting to grab at my thoughts. She continued to stare at me for a few seconds before she opened her mouth. Her face actually looked slightly puzzled for a moment and shut her mouth again. Blinking a few times she opened her mouth to speak for the second time.

"What happened?"

What happened? I was going to ask you the same thing. Nagato turned her head to the left and examined her apartment.

"There is neurological damage as well as system error." Eh? Wait, what? You're hurt? She nodded. "A detonation of…" She thought for a moment for the easiest way to convey what she was trying to explain. "-data from an opposing force possibly was encoded into the building before we entered. The trigger was the elevator." Kuyoh. My mind flickered over to the half asleep blank stare of the girl I met with Sasaki. "A probability."

"So then how did we end up here? We were in the entry hall." Nagato didn't answer. Crap. Silence from her in this situation is not comforting. A tremor ran the length of her body suddenly making me jump. Her face, which had a tinge of red as if plagued with a fever, looked pained for a second as she shook.

"I am trying to access the repair program but it is being jammed." That is **not** good news.

"What are we going to do then?" Her gaze landed on me again.

"I must repair what I can for now." I looked around again, trying to take all this in. This seemed so much like the SOS Brigade winter retreat up in the mountain- minus three people including the chief.

The room looked bare except for piles of books along the walls. Nagato really loves her books. Some titles on the books that I could see looked like they were written in a foreign language. I quit trying to figure out what they said. Over near the bedroom door was the laptop from the club room lying on the floor. A little ways from the window was the little table that Nagato first spilled everything about herself and Haruhi to me. Other than that, the room was as empty as usual. But with the lighting all dark and mysterious and no sound other than what we were making ourselves, the whole place gave me the goose bumps. It felt like something right out of a horror movie. After a few minutes of silence, I remembered something.

"Umm, Nagato? You can let go of my hand now right?" I asked, feeling a slight throb by now. She looked up at me before slowly released my hand. I forced myself to make it look like my hand wasn't hurting so much and looked away. "How long will this take? I mean, the whole 'repairing' process of yours?"

"Once I can force a program into the repair program, the process should be finished in a matter of seconds," she replied, staring up at the ceiling. I sighed again and tried to see what I could do in the mean time. Why are they always targeting Nagato and me? Another spasm overtook Nagato and she fought the urge to clench her eyes shut. Nagato's showing emotion? Wow, she must of really received some damage. This place is really starting to freak me out. That cursed canopy crap. They're really starting to get on my nerves…

"It is… difficult," she said, her hardened expression clearing up. I sat beside her quietly while cursing whoever was doing this to Nagato. They will _burn_… I saw Nagato's eyes looking at me with a hint of concern concealed behind them. I must of really had a vengeful look on my face.

"Anything I can do?"

"No," she replied. Agh, I hate feeling helpless! I flopped down onto the ground beside her and stared up at the ceiling. From the corner of my eye I could see her give me a puzzled look. Does she even feel pain right now? I mean, at all? For some strange reason I felt like poking her to see if she would respond. I decided against it. Haruhi would have a field day here…

The silence was getting to me. Even though silence when Nagato's around mainly means a good thing, the environment in here wasn't expressing that things were alright. I racked my brain for something interesting to chat to her about while stuck here. I found it nearly impossible to find something that both of us would easily talk about, but one thing came to mind.

"What'd you do here while waiting to come to North High? Just stay in here all this time?" She considered the question for a moment.

"I was in stand-by mode."

"So you did nothing?"

"I gathered information." Aah. Well that makes sense.

"You didn't even go out with people?" Nagato looked at me questioningly.

"What do you mean by going out with people?" I turned away hurriedly and focused on the ceiling again.

"Just hang out or something like that…"

"No." Wow she's like a hermit… Another tremor overtook her and I looked over. This time she had her eyes clamped tightly shut as if in pain.

"Oi, Nagato, are you okay?" I asked, becoming more concerned. It took her a few moments to recuperate before she opened her eyes and responded.

"I have found the access code but cannot retrieve it. Data link is cracked." There was a clanging noise coming from outside the apartment door. Jumping up, I looked around if there was something I could use to protect Nagato and myself. Nothing but books. Well, they can be used as projectile weapons… But if it's another alien or worse, Kuyoh, we're in hot water. I'm no match for either. Ahh, things have a funny way of working don't they?

----------

_Ehehe, cliff hangers. Don't you just love them? Nagato? Damaged? Oh noes! Hehuhehuhehu… I really worked hard on this first chapter. Took me several hours to convey it coherently. Also had to look up some words that Nagato probably would use. My goodness she's a toughie to write about! Anyways, off to eat something and then write chapter two before my motivation runs off screaming!_

_Kai_


	3. Chapter Two

**The Quandary of Suzumiya ****Haruhi****- Chapter 2**

**((DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

I felt a tug at the hem line of my pant leg and looked down. Nagato had pulled at it to capture my attention. If everything was back to normal, I could of mistaken her as a cat.

"She will not do any harm," was her quiet reply. Her voice seemed lower than normal for her which brought up more concern inside me. Wait, 'her'? So it _is_ a female. At least I know that much from what's going on. The door opened without even a squeak, which probably is a good thing because if it did, I might just very well wet myself. I was shocked when I saw the face of the girl walking into the apartment. Let's just say she wasn't the one I was expecting.

"Emiri-senpai?" My voice came out as if a ghost had scared it away. Emiri-senpai looked from my face over to Nagato's within a matter of seconds upon entering the room. The two alien's gazes locked and nobody moved a muscle. Nagato made the first move by shivering uncontrollably.

"She will be fine. A problem like this cannot totally render her helpless." Emiri-senpai said, turning to look at me again. "She is stronger than you think." A faint smile was shown on Emiri-senpai's face, as if everything was calm. "You are fortunate to be able to be with her all the time." Eh?

"Umm… why are you here?" I asked.

"I live in this building. I was caught inside of the closed space along with you two. Possibly without the knowledge of the hacker." Huh? Is this like a hideout for living humanoid interfaces or something?

"How come you're okay?" She kept that pleasant expression even as she spoke.

"Apparently she didn't count on me being here and didn't write programs to interact with me. There was some malfunction briefly but I was able to manipulate the data stream before it could do more damage to my body." Right… I'll take your word on it. Not only did that not reach my brain, it went so far over my head I didn't even feel the breeze. Emiri-senpai looked back down at Nagato who laid there the entire time in silence. "Can you move on your own?" That has to be the first time Emiri-senpai ever said anything to Nagato in my presence.

"It will be hard," Nagato answered. "I will need assistance." She looked directly at me when she said that. Of course I'll help you. Are you crazy? I bent down beside her and started to help her up onto her feet. My goodness she's insanely light compared to the hefty bulk that is Haruhi. Her legs suddenly collapsed underneath her weight and nearly toppled back onto the floor if I hadn't caught her.

"You're not going to be able to walk. Come on," I said, setting her back down on the floor. I sat down in front of her. "Hold onto me from my back. I'll carry you." Nagato gave me an odd look before slowly clasping her arms around my neck. Her body felt hot against mine as I stood up with her on my back. I turned to face Emiri-senpai.

"She will be able to make a complete recovery by the time we are out of here." Emiri-senpai said, turning to leave. "I will help restore some of the codes that were damaged in her. But first we need to find the closest spot to the exit. It will be easier to restore the damaged files there." She stopped for a moment. "But some might not be able to be replaced." What? You mean Nagato's going to be permanently broken?

"Not completely. There may be two or three files that cannot be fixed. But it shouldn't be that big of a deal." Big deal? Hah! When it comes to anyone aside from Koizumi, it's a big deal to me. I could care less about him. Whoever did this to Nagato will _burn_…

"The exit should be near the entry way. We have to go down there by means of the stairs." There are stairs in this building? How many floors are we up anyways? Oh well… lead the way then. No way out of this now is there? Emiri-senpai opened up the apartment door and walked out with us behind her. I could feel tremors emanating from Nagato on my back as we went down the stairs carefully. I did my best not to trip and fall down them every time she shook.

When we finally reached the bottom of the stair case, Emiri-senpai turned and looked back at me.

"This gets a bit tricky," she said with a slight smile. "There are barriers on every door and window." She put her hand up just like Nagato did when we were searching for the Computer Research Society president in his room and said something so fast I couldn't make it out. The door gave a slight shiver and started to open to the entry hall. We carefully exited the room, making sure not to touch anything, and walked over to the front door. Emiri-senpai turned left and found a window looking out to the empty eerie street.

"Put her down for a moment," she said to me, referring to Nagato. I carefully squatted down and helped Nagato off of my back. Emiri-senpai sat down in front of Nagato and the two stared right into each other's eyes. They both said something under their breaths that I couldn't catch and Nagato gave a shiver. If you were here you would think that these two were having a friendly staring contest. Emiri-senpai got up after a few minutes and looked at me.

"She should be able to function enough for us to exit."

"How are we even supposed to get out anyways?" I asked, confused.

"Gap," said Nagato quietly. I held out my hand and helped her onto her feet. At least she didn't feel as hot as she was.

"So we're leaving through the window?" Nagato nodded. Oh. Well, okay… I don't see how that works but if you say so, then fine by me. Emiri-senpai slid the window open and everything was flooded with light. Why is it so hot!?

----------

_Ehehehe another cliff hanger! You gotta wait to see what happens to them in the next chapter! Or epilogue. Whatever. This was pretty fun to write. Took as long as the last chapter but who cares! Everything will be explained in the next installment. So stay tuned!_

_Kai_


	4. Epilogue

**The Quandary of Suzumiya Haruhi- Epilogue**

**((DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything in regards to Suzumiya Haruhi))**

I had to put up my hand to cover my eyes from the bright light. Peaking through the gaps of my fingers, I saw a bunch of people standing around across the street behind a pair of fire trucks. I looked behind the three of us to see that smoke had suddenly filled the air all throughout the atrium. _When did that get there? _I started coughing as the thick black smoke started to engulf us.

"N-nagato!" I choked. "Come on." She nodded before all three of us carefully climbed out of the window and ran from the burning building. I had to help Nagato since her legs were still slightly unsteady.

Apparently, to everyone outside of the closed space, the apartment complex had caught on fire. We got to the street and were stopped by several fire officers. They brought us to the hospital to check for smoke inhalation. Emiri-senpai disappeared a short while after we arrived at the hospital, leaving Nagato and I alone in the ward.

"Are you really okay now?" I asked since the nurse had just left. Nagato nodded from where she sat on her bed across from me. I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed for the first time in hours. "There isn't anything serious?" She shook her head.

"A few data links were not able to be repaired but they will not interfere with more important files." That's good news. Although it would have been better if you were able to repair everything. How come it was so much easier to get away this time?

"The hack was too unstable. There were no reinforcement protocols instated. That is why we were able to easily escape."

"What about your building? Where are you going to stay?" I asked. Nagato blinked before answering.

"There is an apartment that has just opened up. I will be staying there in the mean time." Huh? Did you just make that happen this instant?

"… perhaps." I sighed. There's nothing I can do about that. You always have you ways, don't you? The ward door flung open with merciless strength, which almost caused me to have massive heart failure. Nagato turned to the doorway with her poker face expression in tact.

"Kyon! Yuki!" Haruhi yelled. She stood in the door way with a mixture of relief and anger painted on her face. Behind her stood a tearful Asahina-san and a smiling Koizumi. "Are you two okay?!" Haruhi said, marching over to us. She checked out Nagato before she turned to me. "You didn't let anything bad happen to Yuki now did you?!" demanded Haruhi as she glowered at me. Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't do anything! If anything all this was because of you. How I wish I could just blurt out everything to you.

"K-Kyon-kun… N-Nagato-san" Asahina-san whimpered, wiping away tears from her eyes. Dang-it Asahina-san… you're beautiful even when you cry… "I-I'm so g-glad…" She hick-upped.

"What happened? We were out wandering and heard that there had been a fire at the apartment complex that Yuki lives in and rushed over." Haruhi asked, throwing her bags onto the bed next to me without a second thought. "You gave poor Mikuru a scare! Do you know that she almost fell over in shock after we saw you two climbing out of the building!?" This wasn't my fault. I didn't start the fire. It was this crazy half dead looking alien that started it. Wait. Better keep that last bit to myself. What was your reaction to all this anyways? I would of loved to get that on camera.

"Argh, Kyon…" Haruhi growled.

"Suzumiya-san," Koizumi interrupted her before she went on blaming me for everything that has ever happened on this earth. "I heard that the fire started because of an unforeseen electrical discharge. This sort of thing happens a lot. There have been a lot of reports of them happening on the news." Eh? You really are good at lying, you know that? Haruhi stopped for a moment and considered what Koizumi said.

"You may have a point there…" Yeah, believe him and not me. At least I know where I stand in your grand scheme of life. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, Kyon. Do you understand?" I understand that you like to blame me for everything. Haruhi patted Asahina-san on the head nonchalantly. "Well anyways, don't be doing something like this again." If I remember right, I didn't do anything to begin with. "Come on, Mikuru! Let's find out what the cafeteria food here tastes like!"

"Eh?" Haruhi grabbed Asahina-san by the arm and started to drag her out of the room.

"Hey! Maybe we can find the morgue! Come on, Mikuru! Let's go talk to some dead people!" I saw Asahina-san's face just fall apart in terror.

"W-w-wait! Suzumiya-san! D-dead pe-eople?"

"I'd better go follow them," Koizumi said, flashing his toothy grin and walking off after the two girls.

As the door shut behind him, I turned and looked back over at Nagato who hadn't moved the entire time. Just what was broken in her? Nagato turned her gaze to me and opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do a thing though."

"Not true. You were…" She shut her mouth as the nurse came back in to check up on us. What were you trying to say, Nagato?

----------

_Bahaha finished! Nyea! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little fanfic of mine. It's amazing what you can come up with within one hour before typing it up. I'll prolly make a sequel to this later on once I figure out what to do. More adventures of the wonderfully talented alien Nagato, Yuki!_

_Kai_


End file.
